Tool cartridges can be used on machine tools for processing sheet metal workpieces and are typically used as a component of a tool magazine. In the tool magazine, processing tools are stored for use on a processing device of the machine tool. At the beginning of a sheet metal processing operation, tool parts for a required processing tool are taken from a tool cartridge and loaded into tool holding fixtures at the processing device of the machine tool, for example, as part of an automated procedure. When the processing job has been completed, the tool parts are taken from the tool holding fixtures of the processing machine and transferred back to the tool cartridge, for example, also as part of an automated procedure.
Depending on the processing job, the tool cartridges are equipped with various kinds of processing tools, for example, a multi-part punching tool or a multi-part forming tool. The punch holder of the tool cartridge is typically used for holding a punching punch or a forming punch, and the die holder of the tool cartridge is typically used for detachably holding a punching die or a forming die. A stripper holder, by which a third tool part of a punching tool (e.g., a stripper) can be detachably fastened to the tool cartridge, is provided between the punch holder and the die holder. Sheet metal forming tools (i.e., not punching tools) typically do not have a comparable third tool part. However, in some cases, the overall height of forming dies exceeds the overall height of the punching dies to be received by the tool cartridge. The greater overall height of the forming dies may be attributed, in particular, to the fact that the forming dies are provided with a so-called “ejector” for the formed workpiece.
An example tool cartridge is described in International Patent Publication No. WO 2007/097824 A2. The tool cartridge has a cartridge base body on which two punch-holding arms, a stripper holder, and two die-holding arms are mounted one vertically above another. The stripper holder includes an arcuate support for a stripper and a similarly arcuate base plate on which the support for the stripper is seated. The support for the stripper is fastened to the base plate supporting it from below and is also supported on the cartridge base body by arms that project towards the rear of the cartridge base body. The arcuate base plate of the stripper holder is integrally formed on the cartridge base body and projects in the horizontal direction at the front side of the cartridge base body to an extent such that its arc limbs overlap with the punch-holding arms and also with the die-holding arms. If the tool cartridge is to receive a forming tool in place of a punching tool, the arc limbs of the base plate of the stripper holder form an interfering contour especially for the processing die which is to be fastened to the die-holding arms.